1. Field
Embodiment(s) described herein relate to a storage apparatus including a plurality of storage media for storing data, a device, and a robot having a movement mechanism, a maintenance method of the storage apparatus, and a computer-readable medium having a maintenance program of the storage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the maintenance work of devices, such as a drive included in a tape library apparatus, many techniques to improve working efficiency have been used.
In a library computer system having a plurality of drives, a technique, in which a normal drive can be accessed even during repair of a failed drive, is discussed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-082081. Further, a technique, in which in the active replacement of a robot of a tape library apparatus, a robot retreated to a garage due to a failure is detected, and in which a maintenance cover is opened and closed by cutting off power, is discussed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-172735.
However, when maintenance work, such as drive replacement, is performed in the tape library apparatus, the operation of all the robots is stopped in order to prevent contact between an operator and the robot in operation. Therefore, the robots are stopped for each maintenance work. As a result, even when an instruction requiring operation of the robot is issued from a host, the tape library apparatus cannot execute the instruction, and thereby the working efficiency is lowered.